Rengar x Nidalee: Jungle fever!
by LightSummoner23
Summary: What happens when two of the best Hunters the jungle has to offer collide during mating season? Come find out!


What's up dudes and dudets! (I think that's how you spell it? Oh well.) Back again with another League of Legends lemon feat. Rengar x Nidalee!

There's defiantly not enough variety of League lemons on this sight, so I'll be posting a few. I'll warn you now, it will take a while for me to finish Lemons as writing is really hard, and takes a while if you want to produce good content.

So without further ado, let's begin!

XXX

Humiliation. Excruciating humiliation. That's all the Bestial Huntress felt as she hung upside down from a tree, a rope snaring her by both the ankles.

"I can't believe I let lifeforms as low as human catch me in such a simple trap!" She huffed to herself.

"Then again, I was very intent on finding my prey.."Nidalee said with a murmur and I flick of her hair.

As the night drew on, no one came for her. The seductive cougar/lady was very uncomfortable thinking about this. Wouldn't whoever set this trap come by and see if they caught something already? And if they knew she was trapped, why didn't they show themselves?

With all these questions running through her mind, she never saw the bush to her left ruffle slightly, nor did she notice when a tall, lean figure started stalking slowly towards her...

XXX

"Hmm, she still hasn't noticed my presence yet.." the Pride Stalker though to himself.

"Maybe I should make myself known?" He questioned.

With a slight shake of his head, and a small sigh he thought better of it. Truth be told, he loved watching his prey squirm, and try to get out of the seemingly easy traps he made.

"Not to mention her luscious curves.. The shape of her ass is perfect, and her bust looks about ready to explode put of that very revealing top.. Hmm, yes a very fine mate indeed.." While sitting there admiring his prey's beauty, Rengar smelled something wafting through the air.

*sniff*...*sniff sniff *

"What is that delicious smell?!"

It was driving him crazy! He hadn't smelt something this good sense mating season! Immediately his eyes widened with shock as he looked up at the full moon, then back to his prey with a smirk.

XXX

Nidalee was blushing madly, giving a whole new definition to red, as she tried rubbing her legs together to give her some type of release.

"FUCKING DAMN SNARE!" She roared as she tried desperately to tug the vines away from her ankles.

Juices were starting to form under her loin cloth, making her even more anxious to get out of the trap, and finger fuck herself like crazy.

As she was frantically trying to get loose, Rengar finally made his move.

Slowly, inch by inch, he came closer and closer to Nidalee from behind. All the while, he was looking at her bulging ass, just waiting to be fucked.

As he got near his prey, he leaned down next to Nidalee's head, so his mouth was right by her ear.

Feeling warm breath on the back of her ear she stiffened finally feeling a presence behind her.

"Well well well Huntress, looks like it's mating season.." Rengar said with a smirk.

Blushing wildly Nid frowned deeply.

Who is that? I know that fucking voice! She raged mentally, racking her brain trying to find out her captives identity.

With a click In her mind, she suddenly remembered.

"Rengar.." She thought. "Let me out of this snare right this moment!"

"Aww tsk tsk Huntress, we haven't even had any fun yet." Rengar said with a mock pout.

With a evil glint in his eyes, he stood up and ripped her loin cloth right from her body.

"Rengar what the fuck are you doing!?" Nidalee said with a blush, feeling the cold wind brush ever so slightly over her sensitive pussy lips.

"What do you think Huntress, it's mating season. I sense that you are more then ready for this type of activity as well?" He said with a raised eyebrow noting how wet she was.

Nidalee tried to hide her embarrassment, but to no avail.

"Ge-Get the fuck away you creep!" She said with a stutter.

Rengar just laughed an evil laugh as he leaned in breathing in her heavenly smell.

"I think not, I intend on satisfying my needs."

With a questioning tone in his voice he said, " Who knows maybe I'll even try making it enjoyable for you..?"

With another laugh, Rengar then took out his already erect cock and placed it near the opining of Nidalee's mouth.

The positioning was perfect, as she was still snared by her ankles giving him a perfect position to forcefully stick his erect 12 inch cock into her mouth, while licking her pussy at the same time.

At first Nidalee refused to suck on the monster member, but when Rengar leaned leaned in and started licking her clit she lost all sense of reasoning and opened her mouth in a haze.

Sensing an opining he quickly thrusted into her mouth. Instantly vibrations shot through his shaft as Nidalee moaned throatily through a mouthful of cock.

His lust quickly doubled when Nid started to roll her tongue around as fast as she cod around the head of his cock.

Not wanting to be out down by the Huntress he also quickly doubled his efforts sticking his tongue as far as it could go into Nidalee's now sopping pussy.

"Mmmm..mm!" She moaned loudly around his shaft.

Sensing her pleasure he started fucking her face as he neared an incredible orgasam.

Soon his balls tightened and with a load roar he came into Nidalee's more then willing throat.

She greedily swallowed his seed, which was making her stomach bulge.

Looking at her stomach full of Rengars seed, she was quickly overcome with pleasure as a mind blowing orgasam wrecked her petite frame.

As she orgasamed she was desperately bucking her hips against Rengars tongue making it go deeper.

"Ooh.. OHHH RENGAR IM GONNA SQUIIIIRRRT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hearing her, he started rubbing her clit to he the maximum amount of juices out of her.

"OOOOOOH SHIIITT!" She yelled as she quickly thrust her hips untill Rengars nose was in her pussy, and started squirting all over his face.

He drank and drank her juices for what felt like a good five minutes before the fountain of juices stopped.

Pant pant pant pant..

"Ren..*pant*..Gar.." She said through a huff.

"Let me down.. I need to feel you deep inside my pussy!" She said with a pleading look.

Instantly his softened member hardened once again as he looked at her pleading look of desperation.

The best feeling to him was always when his pray was at his mercy.

With a smirk Rengar flicked out a claw. "Wow, I thought I'd never here you beg huntress." He said with a voice filled with pride and victory.

"Cut. Me. Down. Now!"

"Fine I'll cut you down, but be warned if you do not please me, I will not hesitate to string you up again. But this time I'll string you up from your gigantic D sized breasts of yours, do you understand?"

With a gulp, she slowly nodded.

"Heh.. Good. Now sit back and relax.."

Rengar proceeded to cut the vines away from her ankles.

As soon as the vine snapped he quickly found himself on his back.

"You know Pridestalker.. They don't call me the best huntress in the jungle for no reason.." She said in a husky voice.

"Hmm.. I think I want you to fuck my ass hole, how does that sound Pridestalker?" She said with a smirk.

Rengars eyes widened when she said this, not expecting her to do or say such a thing.

With a superior smile on her face, she slowly started lowering her tight ass on to Rengars already hard cock.

As she forced the top of his dick in she leaned her head back and hissed. "So.. Big..ooohh.."

Bracing herself she took the tip of his cock out, drawing a whimper from Rengar.

"Oh I'm not even close to done Rengar. Don't worry.."

With a lust filled glint In her eyes she sat up to her full height and all in one motion, slammed her ass down on Rengars hard cock.

"Ohhh fuck! It hurts but feels sooo gooodd.." She purred.

Soon she was picking up the pace, slamming her tight asshole on Rengars cock.

Rengar added too her sensations by bucking his hips upwards each time she slammed on his cock. All the while, Rengar had long ago ripped away her top, and was sucking hard on her very erect nipples.

Feeling Rengars cock bulge, she quicker her pace on his cock with newfound vigor.

"Yes Rengar cum in my fucking asshole! Make me you're little cougar whore! Fill me up with your seed!" She said through moans.

"Ni-NIDALEEEEE!" He roared with one final powerful thrust into her ass.

Feeling him cumming she too quickly found herself about to have the best orgasam of her life.

"Ah..AHHH yes Rengar YES!" Nidalee then got up into a standing position, and started to cum all over Rengar who was stroking his massive girth.

"Oohhhh!" She moaned as she sprayed her pussy juices all over Rengars body, all the while fingering herself.

With one final pinch of her clit, her orgasam finally died down. As she stopped cumming, her knees gave out and Rengar found a but ass naked Nidalee still with his cum dripping out of her ass hole, on top of him passed out.

"Well.. I guess I could go for a nap also.." He said as he shut his eyes, silently falling asleep to the sound of Nidalee's heartbeat.

XXX

Phew! Wow! Man who knew writing was so hard! I think I appreciate good writers a WHOLE lot more now then I used to..

Anyways, tell me how I did?! I love constructive criticism so don't be afraid to comment whatever you like! But please don't flame me to hard :/ Keep in mind I'm still a fairly knew author, so don't discourage me with mean comments!

Any-who please REVIEW and FOLLOW if you'd like to see more lemons! I'm going to be writing more LoL lemons, as well as some Naruto ones. :D thank you guys for reading, and once again, please review/follow!

Ja-Ne!


End file.
